A Hunting we will Go!
by MicroPoe10
Summary: Part of the weechester shorts series . . . Sam and Dean tag along with their dad on a case up in Maine . . . in the dead of winter! The boys get bored after John leaves them in a motel room and the boys are forced to suck it up and keep themselves entertained, just how far will Sam and Dean go for a good laugh?
1. The funny thing is!

A/N: I DO NOT own Supernatural or Sam and Dean . . BUT one can hope! Also planning on taking this story plot and turning it into a mini series fanfiction . . . we shall see! Hope you enjoy, rest of the chapters to follow. (In this mini weechester fic, Dean is 16 and Sam is 12). Also this first fanfic is dedicated to the wonderful and amazing Aley Hock, my best friend inside and outside the world of fanfiction! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 1

Sam sat there starring out the window from the backseat of the impala, looking out into the darkness at the billions of stars that littered the sky that night. John had dragged Sam and Dean along with him on his latest case that brought them all to the snow covered tundra commonly known as Maine. It was in the dead of winter, and the temperature teetered between freezing and hypothermic. Their dad had been tracking a werewolf, that seemed to be plaguing the local wildlife in the area which wouldn't have been a big deal, except it had also taken the liberty to chomp down a couple of game wardens and one tourist, or at least half a tourist according to the autopsy report. John had been apprehensive at first about bringing the boys but Dean had begged his father to allow him to go on this hunt. John figured that it would give them some much needed father and son bonding time, not that that ever happened but hey he figured it was the thought that counts. Dean was thrilled when his father finally gave in, but only less thrilled when his father said that they would have to bring his kid brother Sam as well. Bobby a fellow hunter and old friend of the family, of course objected to John bringing the boys, saying that it was too dangerous to bring them with him on such a case. But John only lashed out saying that he knew what was best for his boys and that they would be perfectly fine under his supervision, but in the back of his mind John had his own doubts about this whole idea. . .

(Several Hours Before)

The drive had been so long, and Dean was still pissed that his dad told him that they had to bring Sam, he didn't understand why they couldn't just leave him at Bobby's they had done it before. Dean looked over at Sam who was asleep with his head resting up against the passenger side window, he was lightly snoring and drool was slowly running down Sam's chin. Dean chuckled at the sight of his twelve year old little brother. Dean would do anything for Sam, he would even die for him if it came to it but why was he Sam's keeper? Why didn't his dad step up more and take more responsibility for him or Sam? Why was everything always watch out for Sammy, take care of Sammy, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! Dean was bored and they were still at least an hour out from their destination, when he decided that it was time to have a little bit of fun. He looked over at the rear view mirror too see if his dad was watching and when he was sure he wasn't he scooted across the back seat next to Sam and took off his shoe before taking another quick look to make sure John wasn't watching. He took his shoe in hand and trust it into Sam's face, after taking a couple whiffs, Sam's eyes began to water slightly and began to gasp for breath.

"DEAN!" he yelled as he gagged from the lingering smell that oozed out of Dean's shoe, he tried to frantically roll down the window in order to get some fresh air, gasping like a fish out of water. "I had my mouth open!" He continued to shout at him as Dean just sat back against the other door still holding his shoe in his hand and laughing uncontrollably. John was exhausted from driving all day without really stopping anywhere for a break and heard the commotion in the back seat. He could hear Sam gasping for air and then the smell hit him from the backseat like a ton of bricks. He had to do his best to not throw up, he rolled down his window just a crack to let in some fresh air. Leave it too him that he got blessed with two boys, if they had been girls, they would have never smelled that bad.

"You should have seen your face" Dean said, trying to gasp for air himself as his sides began to hurt from all the laughing. "Sammy, it was priceless." As Dean mocked Sam's facial expression from earlier. Sam, looked at Dean and thought to himself that he clearly must have dropped on his head when he was younger. Dean brought his shoe up to his own face and took a whiff . . . "Aw come on Sammy, it doesn't smell that bad, kinda like um . . ." Dean waved his shoe around thinking of the worst possible smelling thing imaginable. "Well here, what do you think Sammy?" As Dean shoved his shoe back into Sam's face, knocking him over on the seat and sitting on top of him. Sam struggled underneath Dean's weight and tried to hold his breath while Dean continued to try and shove his shoe over Sam's mouth. John couldn't take it any more, the smell alone was enough to bring a grown man to tears, and he felt for his youngest son, no one should be subjected to that.

"Dean!" He shouted from the front seat, Dean's head shot up and looked at his father. "Put your shoe back on, and leave Sammy alone!" he said over his shoulder at his oldest. Dean, gave a curt nod to his father as Sam pushed on Dean away from him causing his brother to plop back down into the seat next to him, still smiling at his victory if you could call it that. Dean pulled his shoe back on, and looked back over to Sam as he tied his laces. Sam's face was beat red, probably from all the rough housing that just took place.

"Jerk!" Sam replied still trying to catch his breath.

"Bit . . ." Dean started, before a glare from John quickly ended things.

Sam had pulled the strings on his hoodie causing the hood to draw closer to his face as he turned his back on Dean and starred out the window. John was still trying to air the car out, and trying not to laugh at what had just happened, boys will be boys he thought to himself as he focused back on the road. Ten minutes later they pulled up to a building that resembled a log cabin. John got out of the car with the boys close on his heels. He walked up to the front desk and asked for a room with two queen sized beds. The old man behind the desk looked at John before looking over at Sam and Dean.

"What brings you to these parts?" The old man asked, as he shuffled over to a rack and pulled down a room key.

"Taking my boys here on a hunting trip." John replied, as the old man handed John the key and John in return handed him one of the many fake credit cards that he had. "We should be gone within a couple of days." he continued.

"Well, just be careful out there, the bears may have already started hibernating but the wolves" the man shook his head back and forth looking down at Sam and Dean trying to scare them "They never sleep". John looked over at Sam and Dean and then back to the man before taking his card and the receipt.

"Oh, I'm planning on it." John said with a smile before heading back out to the impala with Sam and Dean not far behind him. The nerve of some people John thought as he grabbed his bags out of the trunk, give or take he and the boys had faced far worse creatures, and then again the old man thought they were hunting your generic kibbles and bits kind of wolf. He pushed his way through the hotel door and set his stuff on one of the beds before heading for the door again, before turning around and telling Dean that he was going out to grab a drink, he should be back within a couple of hours. Dean nodded in compliance to what his father was telling him, he had heard the same spiel a hundred times before and knew the routine. Lock the doors and don't answer them for nobody, and if anyone breaks in don't hesitate to shoot first and ask questions later, and always remember . . .

"Watch out for Sammy!" Dean ran the rules over and over again in his head, they were always on constant replay. John put his hand on Dean's shoulder before walking out of the room. Dean turned on his heels and rolled his eyes, you'd think that Sam was his kid instead of his kid brother the way he always took care of him. He jumped onto the remaining bed and started clicking through the various channels as Sam came back out and joined him on the bed. Dean sat there for a while and then kicked of his shoes and socks before crossing his legs on the bed again. As soon as his shoes and socks hit the floor Sam seized them running for the door before Dean realized what he was doing, Sam flung open the doors and tossed Dean's shoes out into the nearest snow bank.

"What the hell Sam?!" Dean yelled running out side onto the snow covered walk way before running back inside the room his toes already red from the cold. "Those were my only pair of shoes." he continued trying to figure out a way to get his shoes out of a snow bank, as Sam laughed at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess they just got cold feet." he replied jumping back onto the bed and taking control of the remote and settling on an episode of Scooby Doo. Dean ran his hands through his hair and looked from his brother and than back to the snow bank, in one rapid movement Dean ran outside and cursed at the frozen ground. He grabbed his shoes from the snow bank and ran back inside the hotel room. He dumped the snow out of his shoes and then shot Sam a glare that said 'the game is on' only to have Sam return a look that said 'bring it'.


	2. This is no Joke!

Chapter: 2

The next day, John woke the boys up at the crack of dawn. He was planning on taking them with him later on that night after he got back from interview some of the locals and the warden service. But he wanted them up and ready doing as much research as they could about the area, and with all the shenanigans they pulled last night in the car he had one hell of a work out planned for them. Dean woke up and saw Sam slowly making his way to the bathroom, with lightning speed he jumped out of bed and ran to the door side swiping Sam in the process. Sam flew against the wall as Dean slammed the door behind him, and locked it.

"Dean!" Sam yelled pounding on the door, he could hear Dean laughing from the other side.

"Sorry Sammy, nature was calling, and when you gotta go you gotta go"

"Dean I gotta GO!" Sam shouted starting to wiggle around uncomfortably, he really did have to go and the sound of shower turning on did not help matters. "DEAN!" Sam shouted as he continued to pound on the door. John who was suffering from a migraine from all the shouting mixed with all the alcohol from the night before slowly rubbed his temples before looking over at the bathroom to see Sam hoping up and down.

"Sam" John said as quietly and calmly as possible, "If nature is calling, then go answer it." He said to his youngest son pointing outside. Sam nodded and grabbed his coat and boots before running outside into the frigid morning air. He ran through the snow to a group of trees to the side of the hotel and when he was sure that no one would see him, he went to the bathroom with a sigh of relief.

Back inside the warm hotel room, John was busy packing up the weapons bag when Dean opened the bathroom door as steam came rolling out. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and ran a hand through his short spiky hair, he went over to his duffle and grabbed his boxers a pair a pants and a t-shirt, before retreating back into the bathroom to get dressed. Sam came back in shaking and cursing under his breath. He went and stood next the heater and rubbed his hands together. How do these people survive this far north he thought to himself? Dean came back out fully dressed and went to put on his shoes when he realized that they were still wet.

"Come on what the hell!" he shouted out clearly irritated. Sam never turned around once to look at his brother but he smiled as Dean threw his shoe to the floor. John stood up and grabbed his coat from the rack and turned to look at his boys.

"I'm headed into town to question the warden service and some of the locals. While I'm gone I want you two running laps I feel two miles should be good enough." John smiled as he turned his back pulling on his jacket and hearing Sam groaning in the corner of the room. "Is that complaining I hear?" He asked over his shoulder, as Dean shot Sam a look that said 'shut up or you're dead'.

"No sir" Dean said, answering for the both of them.

"Good" John replied before heading out the door, "I'll be back later" and with that he closed the door behind him and prayed that there would still be a room to come back too later. The boys waited until they heard the roar of the engine disappear when Sam finally let out the world's biggest sigh. He had already been outside once today, and he really didn't feel like doing it again. He went into the bathroom to start his morning ritual that he wasn't able to complete after Dean locked him out of the bathroom that morning. He combed his hair, he knew he was in need of a haircut, but his hair was really all that long, and it was really starting to grow on him. After he finished messing with his hair he started to brush his teeth, a horrible burning sensation traveled through his mouth and his then up through his nose. With eyes watering and nose burning he called out to Dean, unsure of what had happened. Dean came rushing in and saw foamy bubbles coming from Sam's nose and could help but to bust out laughing. He went over and Sam was hastily rinsing out his mouth with water, and blowing snot rockets to get out all of the bubbles from his nose. He continued to cough and sneeze, as Dean tried to regain a little composure.

"What's wrong Sammy?" He asked as Sam pointed to his toothpaste tube lying on the side of the sink, Dean picked it up and started sniffing it, it smelled a little funny so he put a little on the tip of his tongue and then spit it out as Sam finally stopped sneezing and wiped his face off looking to his big brother for some answers.

"Well Sammy, looks to me like someone put a little shaving cream in your toothpaste." Holding it out to Sam. Sam just stared at the toothpaste tube, dumbfounded than realized there was only one person who would have done that, taking the tube in his hand he looked up at Dean who was walking away all smiles. He closed the door behind him and through the tube in the trash can, oh it was on like Donkey Kong, and Dean was going down!

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody, I've been pretty busy as of late but here's the next chapter, it's a little bit smaller than the first one. I WILL have the next chapter up sometime TONIGHT! So how am I doing so far? Please comment, and review down below.


	3. And it's no laughing matter!

A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner everybody, things have been pretty crazy here as of late. Also I happen to still be living in the dark ages of technology, I don't have internet at my house . . . LONG story. So I only get to post whenever I can borrow somebodies wifi kinda like Sam. Any who here is chapter 3, I really hope you guys enjoy it, and like the story so far. Again I do not own Supernatural or Sam and Dean but a girl can hope and dream can't she. Please review, your reviews are greatly appreciated!

Chapter: 3

Sam pushed through the last mile, as he rounded a corner downtown, Dean had already beaten him there a good five minutes before and stood outside a small diner waiting for him. He didn't even have time to catch his breath as he rounded the corner Dean was ready for him, he took a snowball and chucked it at him, hitting him in the head. The blow stunned Sam as he slipped and fell to the ground. He stared up at his older brother, a fire burning in his eyes, he stood ready to retaliate. Snowball in hand, Dean didn't even realize it until it was too late. The snowball hit Dean square in the chest, he stopped laughing and just glared at his brother before sharing in the same grin that Sam had on his face. Sam ran behind a car as Dean started to chuck snowballs. For the first time in a long time both boys felt a sense of normalcy. Sam quickly gathered the snow around him and started to make small rows of snowballs the more ammunition the better. He stood up, a couple snowballs in hand and wound them at Dean hitting him a couple times before ducking down behind the car again as snowballs flew over his head. People around them were stopping and staring at them, you'd think that these two had never had a snowball fight in their life before.

"Do you give Sammy?" Dean asked with a smile, as he slowly rounded the car to ambush his little brother.

"Never!" Sam replied, unaware that Dean was slowly closing in on him. Dean loved that even if it was only for today that they could just be kids; that they didn't have John right there to bark orders at them, and they didn't have to worry about what lurks in the shadows. Sam was back to, to Dean and was peeking out above the car cautiously, just in case Dean was ready for him. Dean slowly inched closer to Sam, hoping that the snow beneath him wouldn't give him away thankfully it didn't.

"Sammy" Dean shouted, as Sam whirled around startled, he raised his hand ready to chuck the snowball at Dean, but Dean was faster than he was. Sam didn't even have time to react as Dean threw the snowball at him and hit him square in the face. At first Dean felt pretty victorious until . . .

"AHHHH . . . DEAN!" Sam yelled his hand clasped over his face, blood trickling down over his chin and in between his fingers. He sat against the car, trying to catch his breath the blow had knocked the wind out of him and he was trying not to focus on the pain. "Damnit Dean! What did you do? Hit me with an ice ball?!" He ground out through clenched teeth, Dean hadn't realized that he had, but it made sense now. Dean kneeled down by his brother's side, frowning and trying to work Sam's hands away from his face to assess the damage that had been done. When Sam's hands were finally away from his face, Dean grimaced at the amount of blood that had gushed from his brother's nose. He reached up and turned Sam's head from side to side, before gently pinching the bridge of his brother's nose. Sam winched and screamed out, tears spilling from his eyes, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yup it was broken.

"I'm so sorry Sammy" Dean said, feeling bad that he had accidently hit his brother and broken his nose. It wasn't his fault that Sam's head was so huge that he couldn't miss. He knew what had to be done and Sammy was not going to like it. "Sam" he said as his brother looked up at him, "I'm gonna have to reset your nose." Sam pushed himself a little further into the side of the car door, as if he was trying to get away from Dean.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Sam had broken bones before and knew that it always did, but those had been fingers never his nose. Dean knew that his brother was upset and scared, hell he was only 12 he still had the right to be. He knew that he could wither lie to Sammy and have him hate him, or he could tell him the truth, when Sam's words broke through his thoughts he decided to go with the latter. "Dean, is it gonna hurt?" Sam asked, his puppy dog eyes working in full swing.

"Yea Sammy . . . it's gonna hurt like hell." Dean replied, Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the car door. Dean took off his belt and gave it to Sam to bite onto as he placed the palms of his thumbs on either side of Sam's nose and squeezed. Sam's breathing quickened as the pain intensified. "Ok Sammy on the count of three . . . one . . . crack. Dean quickly snapped Sam's nose back into place. As Sam had a death grip on Dean's jacket, the belt falling out of his mouth, as he gave a yell in pain. Dean's hands grabbed onto Sam's shoulders and looked into Sam's watery eyes. "Let me see" he said as he looked over his handy work. "You're gonna be okay Sammy, you'll have one hell of a shiner though. We should probably ice it though to take the swelling down." Sam nodded his head in compliance before turning his head and throwing up due to the pain. "Dad is so going to kill me." Dean mumbled out watching Sam dry heaving, before pulling him up by the jacket and placing a chunk of ice on Sam's nose and helping him into the diner.

When they entered into the diner, Dean noticed a young waitress behind the counter. She was pretty hot and Dean thought to himself, that he might like to tap that then again that might have to wait till later. He sat Sam down at a booth, and took the ice away to assess Sam's face. "Well Sammy, bad news you may look like a Picasso for a while, good news chicks apparently dig that art crap." Dean said with a smile. Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother before tilting his head back holding a couple napkins to his nose.

"Well if that's true then I should be getting more action then you Dean." Sam grumbled out.

"Not a chance Sammy!" Dean chuckled noticing the young waitress that had been behind the counter walking over too them. He placed one arm on the back of the booth and the other on the table before flashing her that charming Winchester smile. She smiled back at him, and as she finally got to their table her smile quickly changed to one of concern when she turned and noticed Sam.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" She said, as she looked the youngest Winchester over.

"The kids face got in the way of my snowball." Dean said checking out her butt, and then looking over at Sam as the girl traced her finger tips gently along the side of Sam's face pushing the hair out of his face.

"It was an ice ball Dean!" Sam yelled.

The waitress pulled away the bloody napkin to examine Sam's nose a little more closely, her face was mere inches away from his, and when she gently turned his head to the side, he was looking out around her and straight at Dean who was in complete shock. "Does it hurt?" Sam continued to look around the waitress at Dean.

"Only a little . . . but it makes me look like a Picasso don't you think?" He could practically see the fire blazing in Dean's eyes.

The girl smiled as she stood up a hand on his shoulder, "I love Picasso! His work is so amazing, but . . ." The bleeding on Sam's nose began again, and she stepped away, "give me two seconds, I think I have something that might be able to help stop the bleeding." She hurried off to the back of the diner and came back holding something small in her hand. She turned to face Sam and completely blocked Dean from his view, it was only when she moved away that Dean could finally see what she did and he couldn't help but to laugh. Sam sat there pouting, arms crossed his chest, a tampon hanging out from his nose. "There! A true Picasso! . . . You're cute kid" the girl said ruffling his hair "but . . . you're a little young for me." She turned and winked at Dean before heading back to the counter.

As soon as she was gone, Sam got up and headed out the door, Dean stood to follow his brother out when the girl came up to him.

"Hey look, I'm sorry if I upset him."

"Nah, don't worry about it, he'll be fine he's just going through PMS, Pre-Menstrual Sam." She laughed and laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm off work at five tonight, if you want to hang out?" She said biting down on her lower lip, when he didn't say anything she handed him a piece of paper "you think about it", and with that she walked away. Dean smiled as he watched her walk away opening the note, seeing her name and number scrawled on it. He pushed open the door and walked out seeing Sam leaning up against the diner window, the tampon still hanging out of his nose. Dean shook his head and laughed at the sight of his little brother.

"What?!" Sam yelled in frustration and confusion?

"Sammy, you may be a Picasso but I'm freaking Di Vinci."


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone! Long time, no update, I'm really sorry about that. The last couple of weeks have been super crazy. I recently got hired as a bartender and am living the roadhouse life haha. The only thing missing is Dean Winchester! So on that note. . .I have not forgotten about the story, I have simply just benched it, in my mind temporarily. I have about seven different story ideas running a muck, and they have me on a crazy work schedule. So, here is my promise to you, I promise that I will try to get a new chapter up on one of my days off either Tuesday-Thursday. Sound good? Great! So for now, have patience my young padawans :) And continue to R&R on the story thus far! Thank you!


	5. Not every joke is funny!

**A/N: Hallelujah the hiatus is over! I won't bore you with a super long author's note explaining my woes but working has been making it next to impossible to post. But enough with all that on with the next chapter I've kept you all waiting long enough! So enjoy and please R&R down below.**

It was 4:30 and Dean was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. He was suppose to meet the girl from the diner around 5:00 but that was highly unlikely.

"Dean, you're gonna be late for your date dude. It not a good thing to keep a girl waiting." Sam muffled out from the other room. Dean had reset the break in Sam's nose, it wasn't perfect and Sam's nose would never be straight ever again but life on the road had proved the place for quick patch up jobs. They had stopped at the local store to grab some extra strength Tylenol and an eight ounce sirloin for Sam's face. As Dean took his sweet old time in the bathroom primping and pampering himself Sam sat holding raw steak to his nose trying to keep the swelling down. Dean was by far going to look prettier then Sam was and he was definitely going to smell better too. Dean knew that he was going to get a tongue lashing when his father got back, but the sight of Sam holding steak to his face was worth it.

"Dean are you going to keep that girl waiting?" Sam shouted out again.

"Nah Sammy" Dean answered as he threw off his shirt which landed on the floor in a heap, he'd have to make a mental note to tell his dad that they needed to do laundry. He flexed his muscles starring at himself within the mirror making small kissey faces and arching his eyebrows before throwing his reflection an I - look - good wink.

"I'll just be fashionably late." Dean shouted out from the bathroom before peaking out around the corner and chuckling at Sam who sat on one of the beds channel surfing, settling on an old John Wayne re-run.

"Besides Sammy girls do it all the time, you should know that." At Dean's implication that he was a girl Sam threw the remote across the room aimed at Dean's head as Dean ducked back into the bathroom to avoid the flying object.

"Jerk" Sam said pouting and turning back to the movie. Dean just let out a hearty laugh and went to close the door to the bathroom to hop in the shower, before shouting out to Sam once more.

"Besides it takes a while to get looking this good Sammy." and with that Dean closed the door.

"Oh trust me you're about to look even better." Sam mumbled under his breath, laying the sirloin down on a napkin and crawled to the end of the bed peering at the door to the bathroom waiting patiently. Then he heard the curtain of the shower being pulled back and then the shower spray turned on finally the moment Sam had been waiting for since they had gotten back from the store a while ago.

"SAMMMMMMMMMMM!" He heard Dean howl followed by a lot of loud crashing which could only be the sound of Dean falling in the tub. Sam curled in on himself, grasping his stomach as fits of uncontrollable laughter ravaged him. The door flung him open as Dean slipped and slide around the floor clinging to the door frame to keep himself upright. He stood in the doorway a towel wrapped around his waist water running down his body, and Sam couldn't help but laugh harder as he brought his full attention to Dean's hair which was now a very bright shade of red. Dean was like a bull in a china shop and Sam swore he could almost see smoke coming from Dean's nose and ears.

"Dean, dude you look like a highlighter." Sam said trying to catch his breath.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Dean growled out through clenched teeth, as he continued to drip all over the carpet. Sam who was still rolling around on the bed reached back under the pillow and pulled out an empty packet and threw it at Dean who caught it one handed.

"The old kool-aid in the shower nozzle trick. A guaranteed dye job that lasts up to one week." Dean continued to stare at the packet and then up at Sam who was sitting on the end of the bed arms across his chest.

"I really hope your date likes gingers." Sam said rather coolly, that ought to teach Dean about sticking shaving cream in his toothpaste tube. Dean finally lunged at Sam who tried to scramble off the bed as drops of cherry flavored kool-aid flew everywhere. In a second Dean had Sam pinned beneath him ready to smother him with a pillow as John came through the door.

"HEY!" his voice boomed shocking both boys back into reality. John thought that the stress of the life had finally gotten too the boys and they were pushed to the brink of killing each other. John walked over to the bed and grabbed a hold of Dean's arm hoisting him back off of Sam as Sam lunged forward trying to grab a hold of Dean. John stood between both his boys holding them apart, before pulling his hand back from Dean when he noticed the sticky residue on his skin.

"ENOUGH! What is going on here?! I leave you for a couple of hours and I come back to you nearly killing each other." John demanded he wanted answers.

"Sammy went all Carrie on me!" Dean shouted pointing to his hair. John hadn't noticed it until then but the smell of cherries hit him and then noticed Dean's bright red hair. He tried to hold back a laugh as best as he possibly could. He knew the boys had been playing harmless pranks on each other since they had gotten there, but when he noticed Sam's nose his humor faded. His hand immediately flew to Sam's face turning his head back and forth assessing the damage. He turned to his oldest son eyes blazing bright.

"What happened?!" He ground out, shooting daggers at Dean. His oldest not catching his gaze but instead making every attempt to avoid it at all costs. John grabbed Dean by the shoulder none to gently and dragged him forward causing him to flinch in pain.

"Dad stop!" Sam said coming to stand beside his father and his older brother.

"It wasn't Dean's fault, at least not all of it."

"Sammy it's okay." Dean answered looking down at Sam with a look that said I've got it little brother, before returning his gaze to his father's.

"You had one job Dean, watch out for Sam no matter what." John yelled increasing his pressure on Dean's shoulder.

"S-s-sam and I were outside training and then it lead to a snowball fight and Sam got beamed with an ice ball." Dean stammered out. John looked from Dean to Sam who gave him a look that said that Dean was telling the truth. John released Dean's shoulder and looked back at Sam's face turning it over and over again.

"It doesn't look that bad." Before noticing the raw meat that was still laying on a napkin, he picked it up and placed it on Sam's face.

"Pack up, you're both coming with me tonight."

"Yes sir" both Sam and Dean said in unison. John walked back out the door, and Dean rubbed his shoulder where he could still feel his father's vice like grip lingering. Sam handed the meat over to Dean for his shoulder and Dean just gave him a small smile and shook his head.

"Nah, it's alright Sam, I'm good." Dean said ruffling up Sam's hair before grabbing some clothes from his duffle and going back into the bathroom closing the door behind him and turning on the shower again letting the water run til it ran clear then jumping in to wash the kool-aid off. At least in the shower where his tears flowed freely they went unnoticed.


End file.
